Haunting past, Haunting Future
by Twilight Woods
Summary: Will Korra sacrifice her freedom for the ones she loves? Or will she watch them burn? How far will Korra's friends go to save her? What chain of events will happen that ruins the gangs friendship? Will they ever find Korra? Who will join them? Those who read will uncover the truths, and lies. I know it's a Horrible summary, But please read! Contains Makkorra, Bosami! :D
1. Never in a million years

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize those belong to Bryan and Michael

However, C.B., Cova, Noma, Ked, Saza, Ula, And Nioshi, Are mine! Don't mess with them! Or else!

A/N: This takes place in "The Voice in the night." This was Lok: Equalist revenge. But i gave it a makeover! :D

Chapter one: Never in a million years

{Korra's P.O.V}

I was on my knees my arms being held by two equalists. I would bend but, those dang equalists chi blocked me. I looked up. The man i dreaded was coming out of the darkness. I closed my eyes as his hand was reaching for my forehead. But, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I want you to join the equalists," The man behind the mask said.

"Never in a million years." I snarl at him.

"Are you sure, even if the great avatars friends are in danger?" He smirked behind his mask. My eyes got wide in shock.

"This is a joke a sick sick joke!" I try to break free from the hands holding me but only accomplish making myself weaker.

"Is it avatar?" Amon hit my neck with his two fingers. Darkness overcame me. I awoke a little while later to the sound of running feet.

"Korra!" Was it Mako or my imagination?

"M-mako?" I ask.

"Korra what happened did heee?" He started. I didn't want him to continue. I shook my head no.

"Good i was worried about you." He was worried about me? No not that jerkbender. Did i hit my head that hard that i was imagining this?

"He said if i didn't join him he would- he would harm you and Bolin." I shakily told him.

"Don't worry we can handle ourselves." Mako assured me. I flung myself into his chest and started crying my eyes out.

"I was so scared." I cried out.

"Shhh shh it's alright your're safe now." He rubbed my back.

"No you and Bolin are not safe anymore." I argued, "And that's all i care about."

"Like i said we can handle ourselves." He argued back.

"Fine, but i am watching your backs."

* * *

"C'mon is that all you got?" Bolin shouted to me across the gym.

"I'ma saving my energy for the match tonight." I replied

"I don't think that's not- er a good idea."

"Why Bo?"

"Because you need to put your all in to practice. It's what makes you perfect." He said with the biggest smile.

"But if i put my all into practice then i don't have anything left for the game." I said with my famous pout.

"What are you two arguing about?" Mako shut his locker and walked towards me.

"Bolins not making any sense." I said.

"Huh? Somehow that doesn't surprise me." He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled in.

"Hey!" Bolin teased. Me and Mako laughed at him and he scowled at us.

"I'm going to shower. See ya later!" I pecked Mako's lips and walked out the door.

"She is so amazing." I heard Mako say. I grinned.

I went into the locker room and turned the shower on. I took my gear off until i was in a dark blue tanktop with spaghetti straps and white shorts. I was about to take my tanktop off when i heard an explosion. An explosion that would change my life. Forever.

"No." I whispered. I ran to the gym were we had been practicing five minutes ago and it was engulfed in flames. For some reason i thought Mako and Bolin would be in there fighting the fire. I thought that they would be okay and safe. I thought wrong.


	2. I'll do anything

I was wrong... they were not safe. How stupid of i to think they would be able to survive an explosion like that. Mako was half conscious and i couldn't see Bolin anywhere.

I ran to Mako and cradled his head with my hands. "Mako." I looked at his body. He didn't have any injures, but he was inhaling smoke, which was making it hard for him to breathe.

"B-oli-n, wh-er-e is h-e?" He asked me

"I- i don't where he his Mako i'm sorry."

"Lo-o-k"

"Ok i will, but it's not safe in here for you."

"D-on't w-orr-y ab-ou-t..." He took a deep breath. "M-e."

"No don't fall asleep! Mako stay awake! Mako!" His eyes closed and i panicked. I lifted him up and carried him outside the door to safety. I blew a kiss to his unconscious body and ran back in.

"Bolin!" I shouted "Bolin are you in here!?" I gasped in horror and shock as i looked at shattered glass on the floor that led up to the empty window frame. I looked out it at the ocean.

"Oh no." I whispered to my self. I jumped out the window and into the ocean.

"I'm coming for you Bo." I said before plunging into the freezing cold water. I couldn't see Bolin. Anywhere. I decided to go deeper. There he was. He was lying at the bottom of the ocean. I grabbed him and swam to the top. I used water to propel us back to the window. I got back in the room and ran to the hallway.

"Fewf, your still here." I said to the still unconscious Mako.

I took the water out of Bolin's lungs. He still didn't breathe. I gave him CPR.

"K-Korra?"

"Bolin you're awake!"

"O-w! Ko-rra cou-ld y-ou he-al th-is?" He pointed to his shirt. I lifted up his shirt and saw a huge bloody gash on his stomach.

"What happened?" I asked in shock

"Th-ere wa-s a wi-ndow. And i w-ent flying thr-ough it." Aw Bolin he always lightens up the mood in the worst of times. I bent the water from Bolin's clothes and put it over the injury. It turned a bright blue, which meant it was healing. He winced in pain then, when i was done, his smirk was plastered to his face.

"Bolin stay here i need to stop that fire from burning the rest of the building!" I ran into the gym and brought the ocean up and put the fire out. I could see police airballoons. Metalbenders jumped out and came crashing through the windows. They looked around, surprised. Chief Bei Fong walked over to me.

"Avatar Korra, what happened here?" She said sternly.

"There was a boom, a bang, and then i-"

"Cut to the chase."

"Ok, Ok, we were at practice, then i went to shower, there was a boom, then ran back here. I saw Mako lying on the floor. I put him in the hallway. Then jumped into the ocean-"

"Why did you jump in the ocean?"

"Let me finish, Bolin was in there so i saved him. He was practically dead then i took the water out of his lungs, then did CPR then he woke up. I left him in the hallway with his brother, then put the fire out. Then i healed Bolin, but i can't heal Mako because he inhaled smoke." I said with a worried smile.

Lin nodded to some officers and they went out to the hallway where the two brothers where. "Who caused the explosion?"

"I'm not positive but i'm pretty sure it was Amon."

"That's a bold accusation."

"But he threatened me that he would hurt them, and helloooo he hurt them!" I crossed my hands over my chest signaling for the conversation to be over with.

She walked away. And walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and me and Mako were hanging out just talking. The radio was on and we were looking at the newspaper. On the front page was a story about the explosion.

_Avatar Korra risks her own life to save her fellow teammates, the famous probending brothers, Mako and Bolin._

_She jumped into the ocean, and rescued the youngest brother, Bolin. She performed CPR and saved his life._

_But who is responsible? Avatar Korra thinks it is the man behind the mask, Amon. Turn to page CB for more about the story. _

"Thanks for saving my life."

"It was nothing, it's my job."

"I love you Korra."

"I love you too Mako."

The radio went to static and then a creepy voice came on. Amon.

"Good evening citizens of Republic city. I am asking for Avatar Korra's presence tonight at midnight, outside city hall. I want to talk to her about... things. And i only better be her. If anyone else dares to come with her, I will not hesitate to slit her neck." I frantically turned the radio off and jumped up. Mako grabbed my wrist.

"Please tell me you aren't going tonight."

"Mako i-."

"No Korra i can't let you go, i WON'T let you go."

"Mako! I need to wup his butt! And plus he was the one who set the explosives off at the arena. Like i said, he threatened to hurt you and Bolin!"

"Korra calm down we can talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about, i am going whether you like it or not!" I stormed off.

* * *

It was past midnight and i was sitting on the steps of city hall. I was waiting- still.

"C'mon i didn't come here for nothing." I said aloud.

"Losing your patience so fast?" A voiced said. I whipped my head around.

"Amon."

"Yes i do believe that is my name." Har har har very funny. Not.

"You and i need to talk."

"Ahh yes we do. I still need you to join the revolution. I have tried very hard to be patient, BUT you are very stubborn. I have decided to use force."

I took a fighting stance. "What do you mean force?" Someone came up from behind me and put a sack over my head and electrocuted me.

"Good night Avatar. Sleep tight." Oh that force. Real professional Korra.


	3. I know your secret

A/N: so this is my third chap. I know that they are short, so that means a lot of chapters for this story. You will probably find a bunch of mistakes, because I am typing it on my iPod. So lets get started.

{Mako's P.O.V.}

I needed to talk to her. She just stormed off yesterday when I told her we needed to talk about it. But I couldn't find her anywhere, no one could. Korra was no where to be found. It was probably 99.9% Amons doing That she was gone. It is either she joined the equalists to keep us safe, or Amon kidnapped her. It could be either one. Suddenly my apartment door flew open. It wasn't who I expected.

"I am going to city hall to gather a task force to find Korra. Would you like to go with?" Tenzin said.

"Sure. But haven't you heard of knocking?" I replied with a shoulder shrug.

* * *

We walked up the steps of city hall. Something caught my eye. I walked over to it.

"Oh no." I said.

"What is it Mako?" Tenzin asked. I held up one of Korra's boots. Tenzin gasped. I looked around the area of where I picked up her boot. The was blood on the ground. The blood was in a line like someone had been dragged away. Korra was that someone.

"Rrrrrr!" I blew fire into the air. I was pissed off.

"Mako calm down." Tenzin told me.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when I don't even know if Korra is alive?" I laughed histarically.

"We will find who did this." Tenzin assured me.

"Amon is the one who did this! Isnt it obvious?"

"Please calm down. Let's go inside and we can figure out what to do."

"N.O." I walked away and Tenzin was yelling my name but i ignored him. I wanted to go back to the apartment, but then i would have to answer Bolin's questions. I decided to go to the park.

I flopped down on a bench and started thinking. Korra was either dead, or dying. I tried to think of other things, but Korra's smile was fogging up my train of thought. Then i heard i sound, a sound i recognized to well. I jumped into a bush and i watched motorcycles go by. Equalist motorcycles. They turned right and i ran after them. Then they turned right again. Then left, then they flipped a switch. And a piece of the earth came open. They drove down into tunnels, then the makeshift door closed. I walked back to where i came from leaving a trail of burnt grass, so i could find my way back. I would go into the tunnels, but not alone.

* * *

I went back to city hall, and found an unusual scene. There was police line around the steps where i found the blood. There was at least 8 officers, including the chief. And let's not forget all the camera's flashing and newspaper people asking questions. When i was noticed everyone ran to me.

"How does it feel to be dating the avatar, and now that she's missing what are your thoughts?"

"Are you aware that your girlfriend is missing?"

"How do you plan on finding her?"

"Do you know who did this?" All the press was asking me questions, cameras and microphones were in my face as i pushed through the crowd.

"Tenzin i found were the equalists are hiding, i need some officers to go with me to get Korra." I said flatly.

"We need a plan first." He said stroking his beard.

"Here's a plan, i am going in there to kick some equalist butt, and rescue Korra from her doom." I glared at him.

"No. It is too dangerous. We need a REAL plan."

"That is a real plan!"

"Patience Mako."

"I don't have patience!" I stormed off. Again.

* * *

"Bo i'm home!" I said while plopping down on the couch.

"Oh hey Mako!" A female voice said.

"Korra!?" I ask

"No silly it's me!"

"Oh Asami! What are you doing here!" An embarrassed blush fill my cheeks.

"Bolin invited me."

"Where is Bolin?"

"Hey i'm over here!" Bolin came flying in to the room. And ran right into me knocking us both down.

"Ow Bolin what is your deal?" I said pushing him off me.

"Why are you so tense?" He asked me.

"Because Korra is missing, and nobody wants to help me raid the equalist tunnels."

"In order to raid something, don't we need to know where it is?" Asami asked.

"I do in fact, know where the tunnels are." I say with a smirk.

"Great let's go kick butt!" Bolin said punching the air.

"Yeah let's do it!" Asami said throwing her hand in the air.

"We leave at sunset." I warned


	4. Tell me something i don't know

A/N: Sorry i haven't been updating because i was in Illinois for a my gymnastic competition...Btw i won second place against 75 other people if you care. So now that that i'm done bragging Lol, let's begin...

{Korra's P.O.V.}

I have been here for about 24 hours now. And ever since i was dragged here i was given the special treatment, not. I wish they would kill me already. I am not one to give up, but to tell the truth, i was dying. Every move i made hurt, every blink of the eye. I had burns here and there, deep cuts all over, and i couldn't even stand up. I was helpless, ruined, and utterly broken. I cringed when the door of my torture chamber opened. The lieutenant, two equalists, and Amon himself came in. Another two weeled in a bathtub. "What is this for?" I asked myself. I was released from my shackles and lifted up. "Put me down!" I yelled.

I was brought to the bathtub. "My friends will come to get me!" I yelled again.

"Sure, like that's ever going to happen." Amon sneered. I was put in the tub.

I winced in pain as the cold water touched my cuts and burns. The lieutenant took his kali sticks out and then i knew exactly what he was doing. He struck the water with them and blue electricity covered my body. I yelled and screamed words of pain, and anger. He did it exactly 4 times. Black, yellow, and purple dots danced in my vision. Darkness knocked on my door, and i let it in...

* * *

{Mako's P.O.V.}

We walked back to the spot where i found the equalists go into.

"So this is it? Korra's in _here_?" Asami pointed.

"Yeah we get in, get out ASAP. Got that?" I asked

"Aye aye captain." Bolin fake saluted me.

"Let's go rescue Korra." I started walking. I nodded to Bolin and he used his earthbending to open the "Door."

"Stay behind me and be as quiet and possible. Got that?" I asked

"Got it." They said in unison.

We walked into the tunnels. I ignited a small flame in my hand. We walked further and further.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhrrrhhhh!" Someone screamed.

"What was that!?" Bolin asked.

"I- i think it was Kor?" Asami said

"Let's go find out." I tried to sound brave.

"Let me go you idiots!" Someone screamed again.

"Yeah definitely Korra." Asami decided

"We gotta find her." Bolin said.

"You can't keep me here forever! I'm going to escape if i have to burn this place down!" Korra yelled.

"I'd like to see you try." A deep voice said. There was a thud and everything was silent.

"We need to find Korra." I said

"Agreed." They both said. A door a couple of feet away from us opened.

"Uh- oh." Asami said.

"What do you three think you're doing here?" An equalist asked.

"Wheres Korra!?" I shouted.

"Ahh you're here for the Avatar too bad. Go get some reinforcements." He said to another equalist who ran off shortly after.

He took out an electrified bola and swung it over his head. He threw it and i dodged it. I went in for a fire kick and he dodged it. Out of nowhere another electrified bola came swinging at me. I barely dodged it and it electrocuted my side. I ignored the red liquid oozing out of it. I was thrown against the wall and was barely able to keep consciousness. I was going to get Korra out of here if it killed me. Asami distracted the equalist while Bolin shackled him to the wall with earth. Asami knocked out another equalist. I struggled to get up. When i was on my feet i had to use the wall to support myself.

"We need to get out of here right now, if we want to get out of here alive!" Asami said

"Not with out Korra." I argued.

"No, Mako, we will get her another time. You're hurt and if we don't leave we will be prisoners!"

"No! I need Korra! Korra needs us!" I argued again.

"I'm sorry i had to do this." Bolin said. What was he talking about? He threw a chunk of earth at my head.

"What the- what was that for!?" I yelled.

"So we could get out of here." Asami said. My vision became fuzzy and i blacked out.

* * *

{Korra's P.O.V.}

I woke up, wishing to go back to sleep. The door opened, and i closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Tie her up. It's time to go watch some probending." Lieutenant said.

I felt a rope go around my waist, tying my arms to my body. Another one went around my legs. I opened my eyes.

"Ahh looks like the princess is awake." The lieutenant sneered

"Why are we going to probending?" I said, calmer than usual

"Oh to do some... equalist work." He snickered

"Let me go i don't want any part of that!" I tried to wiggle out of my restraints.

"Too bad." He drug me out of the room, and through the corridors. When we were outside, i squinted at the light. He then threw me into a van. Lovely.


	5. Save me, or i will die

Got a major writer's block, and this is a fight scene, so it took a while to write it. (A while as in 'till 3:30 in the morning so you better like it!)

I woke up cuffed to a hospital bed.

"Bolin what the fuck is this?" I said shaking the metal bindings.

So you didn't give the doctor _another_ bloody nose." He replied with a slight smile.

"Oh..."

"You put up quite a fight when you woke up and realized that we didn't have Korra. The doctors had to tranquilize you." He smirks

"Bolin when can i go?" I ask.

"Well your all healed so... Bei Fong can you come un-cuff Mako?" Bolin shouted to the door. No one comes in.

"Chief!" Bolin shouts.

"Shut up you dimble weed, i'll be there in a second!" Lin yells outside the door.

A pissed off looking chief comes walking in.

She unlocks my hand cuffs with bending.

"Thanks." I walk past her.

"Why was she more pissed off than usual?" I ask once we are of earshot.

"Beats me, probably mad at us for raiding the equalist headquarters without reinforcements or permission."

"Oh, wait wheres Asami?" I stop walking.

"She umm... Amon captured her..."

"I am going to put a dent in that stupid mask of his." I snarl

"Mako we will get them, i pormise."

"We better get them out alive or Amon just gave himself a death wish..." I growl.

* * *

I woke up on a cold, hard platform. It was dark but i could make out another silhouette lying unconscious next to me. I tried will all my might to move, but every muscle ached. I painfully lifted my head to see the figure. My heart skipped a beat. It was Asami.

How did she end up here, with me? What were they planning on doing with us? The lieutenant said something about probending, but what does that have to do with anything? Then it hit me; they were going to use us as bait to get the city to bow to Amon. How sick...

* * *

"Welcome to probending night everyone, and boy do we have a doosy for you!" The announcer spoke. "Tonight we have the final match of the tournament, the Ba Sing Sa Badger moles, vs. the Fire ferrets!"

"Ok Tyrone, you have to be good, extra good." I told Tyrone as the platform made it's way closer to the ring.

"Ok Bolin, i got this. I won't let you and Mako down." He smiles proudly.

The platform connected to the ring, and we walked off. The crowd erupted in screams, and cries for us, (Me.)

The bell rang and i ended up in a dual with the fire bender. I sent multiple discs flying towards him, only for him to swiftly dodge them. Fire. A flash of smoldering heat, a lick of flames just barely missing my hair. Instinct demands me to duck, rolling off to the side just in time to avoid a second onslaught of the roaring blaze, only for a whip of water to come rushing my way,

"Looks like Bolin is being double teamed over there." The announcer said. Thanks for reminding me.

I put my hands to cover my face, and the whip knocks me right into the water.

I had just seen my brother be thrown into the water. Now it was just me and Tyrone. Tyrone tumbles into the water. Now it's just me.

"This isn't looking good for Mako, folks."

I sent a bunch of fire forward, antsy to win this for Korra, (because if she found out we lost the tournament she will personally kick us to the moon.)

I dodge three elements at once, earth fire, and water coming at me all together. I decide to let them tire themselves out. Right now, i'm just dodging, ducking, and rolling. I can see them breathe heavily and know that it's my chance to strike. I extend my arms out like wings, and swing them together, sending a huge blast of fire at the three. The bell rings, "And Mako wins round one!"

The lights go out. The cheers stop and is replaced with gasps.

I am attacked from behind, and instantly i kick fire everywhere lighting up the arena. Several jabs go up my back, and i fall limp. Ropes tie around me.

The lights turn back on, and a platform rises from the center of the ring i was currently lying on. I hear screams of horror and i look and see the sight that scars me forever. My girlfriend, and my ex girlfriend were tied to poles, in chains, and gagged. Korra had deep cuts, bruises, and burns on every inch of her body. Asami had a burn on her right hip. My eyes widen. Were they dead?

"Let them go or you'll regret it you bastard!" I spat.

"Look and see, the avatar has failed." He says into the microphone, "I have her captive, as well as the beautiful Asami Sato." I can imagine him smirk under his mask. "Two important people belong to me now, what will you all do about it? Watch them die, a slow painful death? If any council member is listening to me as i speak, i want control over this city right away, or i will not hesitate to slit these girls' throats, and watch them die. Avatar Korra is barely holding on to a life line, and it would be the easiest thing to just-"

He is cut short when metal bindings come crashing through the glass ceiling. Suddenly, every one is at battle.

About 20 minutes later, all the remaining equalists are sent away. I was relived to see that they had Asami, but then i looked around and didn't see Korra any where. I was untied and i looked like i had just been smacked across the face.

"Where's Korra!?" I gulp.

"We didn't get her." The chief says, softer than usual. "We will get her back, but this means we have to go to drastic measures to do so, Amon has her and he can kill her anytime. We need to be careful."

* * *

Flashes, memories appear in my head. I remember little sentences being said, but that's it;

_"The Avatar has failed"_

_"Slit these girls' throats."_

_"Load the remaining equalists into the airship"_

What happened, did they attack the arena? Mako. Then it hits me that Mako was there... He tried to get to me and Asami, worry plastered all over his face. He had tried and failed, just like i had tried and failed to be the Avatar. I really hate life, do you know that?


End file.
